


What say you?

by Vinushuka



Series: Apocalyptica on the move [6]
Category: Apocalyptica (Band)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:27:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23170039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vinushuka/pseuds/Vinushuka
Summary: Perttu meets Anna on Monday morning to make a pregnancy test with her. The negative test result is a deep disappointement for both of them, so Perttu proposes that they would to try again. Anna can't agree to that because of Yusuke's current situation. Perttu's riding lesson on Tuesday causes him unforeseen problems. Consequently Eicca has to give him a massage after their arrival at Pyhä skiing resort, where Apocalyptica will play at Pyhä Unplugged Festival. The acoustic show at Hotel Pyhätunturi turns out to be intimitate for both the audience and band members, especially Perttu and Franky.
Relationships: Perttu Kivilaakso/Eicca Toppinen, Perttu Kivilaakso/Franky Perez, Perttu Kivilaakso/Mikko Sirén
Series: Apocalyptica on the move [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1408180
Kudos: 1





	1. The disappointment

I tried to see a blue line in Anna’s pregnancy test stick, but there was nothing there, absolutely nothing.

“I’m sorry but I can’t see anything that would even remotely resemble a blue line. Maybe it’s better that you check this yourself”, I said and handed the tester to Anna.

I noticed that Anna’s hands shook when she held the stick and gazed at it for a while. “There’s no blue line so I’m not pregnant”, she stated bluntly and put the tester back into its cover. After that she took a deep breath to control her emotions. It was a good try but doomed to fail. I grabbed her in my arms because I knew she would break down any moment. When she did, I cried with her. The disappointment weighed us both down.

“I’m so sorry, that the result was negative, but we can try again. Maybe we will have better luck next time”, I told Anna my exact feelings at that moment.

“I don’t understand… Why would you want to have another baby with me when you’re committed to Johanna?”

“It just feels like a right thing to do. Lumi needs a sister or a brother.”

“I fully agree with you on that point… I think we both need a nice cup of tea after our ordeal”, Anna sniffled and dug up a tissue to wipe her eyes and runny nose.

I went to the toilet to wash my face while Anna was boiling the water and laying the table for our second breakfast. Anna chuckled when I mentioned the second breakfast, because she knew her Lord of the Rings inside out. The fun moment in the middle of our shared sorrow just reinforced my feeling that this was the right way to go.

“So, what say you? Can we try again?”

“As much as I would like to say yes to you, I have Yusuke to consider. Maybe we should wait until we know more about his plans and decide after that or… you could first try to have a baby with Johanna”, Anna replied looking pained. Especially her last proposal sounded like she would rather have bitten her tongue off than let the words out of her mouth.

“Johanna doesn’t want to get pregnant before our wedding. She’s on the pill now.”

“Please, can we change the subject? I just can’t handle this right now”, Anna interrupted me.

“Okay, okay. Should we coordinate our schedules for the next two weeks now that I’m here?”

“Yeah, perhaps that is best. Why don’t you start with yours?” Anna agreed.

“We will fly to Pyhä Unplugged on Thursday and straight from there to Sibiu in Romania and after that to Istanbul. We will be back in Finland on 3.8. I will have my summer holidays after that. Is our grilling party on 15.8 still happening?”

“Yes, Yusuke should be back from Japan latest 9th of August. I will start the Japanese intensive course with Patrik on 3rd of August. Other than that, I have nothing special coming up... Weren’t you supposed to start the renovation of your house during August?” Anna asked.

“Yes, we will start the planning of the renovation so that we can ask for quotations. I have a trusted architect, who will do the drawings according to our wishes. He will later oversee the renovation work on our behalf”, I explained wondering why Anna asked about that. Our house project had been a painful subject for her as long as I could remember.

“That sounds like a good plan. Do you have a clear idea of what you want?”

“Yes, I think so… At least Johanna knows what she wants. I need a study where I can play and listen to music without disturbing anybody and Lumi must have a room to sleep in when she’s with us. And of course, I want a good sauna where I can relax together with my friends and loved ones,” I replied envisioning the sauna evening with Anna at my cottage about a year ago.

“Sauna is definitely important. What about heating it today…”, Anna mused. “It would be nice to scrub your back”

“You know I’m always ready to bathe with you. Let’s do it right away!”


	2. Pyhä Unplugged

My riding lesson on Tuesday went fine, but it had an unforeseen side effect. After sitting in a car for a week, horseback riding was an unpleasant surprise for my muscles and some of my private parts. My butt and thighs became so sore that I could hardly walk on Wednesday. I did my best using painkiller gel and exercises to relieve the pain, but Thursday and our gig at Pyhä Unplugged came far too quickly to my liking.

“What on earth happened to you. Did someone give you a beating?” Eicca asked when we were climbing down from the airplane at Kittilä airport.

“It was a horse, not someone”, I grimaced and tried to ignore the pain in my groin.

“You look like you could use a massage and sauna before our gig. I’m volunteering for the job”, Eicca grinned and patted my sore butt.

“Thanks, I will be forever grateful for that”, I accepted Eicca proposal delighted that he wasn’t angry with me anymore.

Our concert was a part of Pyhä Unplugged music festival held at the premises of Pyhä skiing resort in the middle of the summer. Apocalyptica occupied one of the holiday cottages of the skiing resort. It had three bedrooms, a kitchen and a large living room plus two bathrooms and a sauna. As usual I shared a bedroom with Franky and Paavo with Mikko. Eicca had his bedroom all to himself.

“I’m going to give Perttu a massage at sauna, so please don’t disturb us during the next hour or so”, Eicca announced to Franky, Mikko and Paavo idling in the living room reading newspapers and browsing their phones.

“We won’t. We were actually planning to take a walk up to the fell”, Franky promised and gave me a knowing look.

Eicca put sauna heating on left the door open so that the heat spread also to the bathroom side. The bathroom had a long wooden bench that we were planning to use as a massage table. It was a bit too low, but it would have to do. Eicca went meticulously through my lower back and thighs doing his best to relieve the tensions in my muscles. Couple of times I had to whine of pain, when he found a particularly sore spot, but all in all his massage was gentle enough.

“I’m sorry for the Qstock incident. I was not in my right mind then”, I apologized Eicca, when we were sitting in the gentle heat of the sauna.

“That’s alright. Was there something special bothering you back then”, Eicca asked after a long silence.

“I was worried about Anna and also about myself.”

“Is there something wrong with Anna? Eicca asked sounding alarmed.

“She told me over the phone that she was having a bleed and I thought that she might be pregnant again after what happened during Midsummer’s Eve. We made a pregnancy test, when I returned to Helsinki and it turned out she wasn’t, so now I’m just terribly disappointed.

“Hold on… You made love with Anna on Midsummer’s Eve after Johanna passed out?”

“Yeah, I did, and it was heavenly.”

“Maybe I shouldn’t say this, but I think you should put an end to this fooling around and marry Anna before it’s too late. I know she loves you. I had a talk with her on Midsummer while you were away with Johanna and she was really down.”

“You’re probably right. We’re headed towards a dead end where nobody’s happy…”, I said quietly.

I sat a while alone in sauna, while Eicca went to the bathroom to wash his hair, but then I started to miss his touch. I joined him in the shower and folded my arms around him from behind.

“Can I wash your back?”, Eicca asked when I held him without saying anything.

“Yes, that would be nice”, I said remembering our shower wars and back washes way back when my life was simpler, and our relationship was slowly developing into something more than just friendship. Sauna and shower booths were the places where we learned to touch each other.

As promised Eicca scrubbed my back, but after that he made the mistake of kissing the side of my neck from behind. It was like he had thrown gas into the fire. My passion for him burst into flame and in no time, he was inside me fucking the reason out of my brain and leaving only desire to control my actions. Perhaps it was the relief of not losing my long-term friend and lover because of my reckless actions at Qstock that made me react the way I did, but anyways our union was exceptionally emotional this time. 

We were sitting in the living room in our bathrobes recovering from sauna and passionate lovemaking, when Mikko, Paavo and Franky returned from their outing.

“Is the patient feeling any better?” Mikko asked when he joined us in the living room. Our rosy cheeks probably gave him the answer, but I flashed a smile at Mikko and jumped up.

“Yeah, much better”, I said and swayed my hips. “I’m ready to rock.”

\-----

We still had plenty of time before the show, so I decided to go out and grab some fresh air. I was just putting on my overcoat in the entrance hall when Mikko happened to pass by.

“Heading out?” he asked looking a bit troubled.

“Yeah, I need some exercise so I thought I’d have a walk now that I can do it without pain.”

“Err, can I join you? I could use your advice once more”, Mikko said.

“Yes, of course you can, but don’t expect me to walk very far”, I warned Mikko hoping that his problems weren’t anything serious.

“I can carry you on horseback, if you get tired”, Mikko grinned and grabbed his coat and beanie from the coat rack. The weather up here was rather cool and windy although it was end of July.

We took a walk past Hotel Pyhätunturi, where our gig would be tonight, and ended up at the starting point of Pyhä Express, the chair lift that was in use during the festival.

“Would you like to rest your feet and take a ride up the fell. We can have a cup of tea at the restaurant there”, Mikko proposed. I had expected Mikko to take up his problem with me, but he had kept quiet during the walk.

“Why not. I could use a cup of something warm”, I agreed wondering what was holding Mikko back.

“So, was there something you wanted to talk about with me?” I asked, when we were sitting comfortably in the chair lift.

“Well, yes… but it’s a bit sensitive matter”, Mikko replied hesitantly.

“You know that I won’t blabber about your personal matters to anyone”, I said to make him talk.

“In fact, the matter concerns Anna. There is something going on between Anna and Mikael because she has sent messages and made several phone calls to Mikael lately. Do you have any idea what all this might be about? “

I was certain that Anna wouldn’t ask Mikael’s help for her personal issues, so it had to be something else. I wrecked my brain for a while to find an explanation.

“It probably has something to do with the finding of Yusuke’s daughter Miyu last week. That might affect their marriage plans and paperwork required”, I speculated.

“Hmm, that makes sense as Mikael has promised to bless their marriage”, Mikko said looking relieved. “Thanks for your help, I owe you more than just a tea…”

“You don’t owe me anything. You’re my friend and precious to me!” I said and grabbed Mikko’s hand into mine.

We did enjoy our tea at the restaurant on top of the fell and took some photos of the reindeer close by, but then we had to hurry back to prepare for the show at the hotel. Acoustic gigs were nothing new to us because we often played for the fans in our meet and greet sessions. Mikko would sit on his drum box banging the rhythm and Franky would sing with his soft but powerful voice while the rest of us played our cellos without amplification like any other classical cellists.

Franky’s interpretation of ‘Hole in my Soul’ that night made my skin crawl. It occurred to me that the thought of our coming separation must be very painful for him. After the show we would have the bedroom and the night all to ourselves. Maybe I could not remove the thorn in his heart, but at least I could make the pain go away for a while.


End file.
